SoulMates
by ximashitax
Summary: SO not as corny as the title makes it sound, just an idea that I got. As of 6.4.07 redone so as to be somewhat better. DarkxDai


Reread the original and thought it was horrible and decided to redo it, so it could possibly be less horrible. Yay!

* * *

"Hey, Dai-chan, go stand over there," Dark said, pointing to a seemingly random spot in the room without taking his eyes from the computer in front of him. Daisuke was confused by Dark's abrupt change in conversation and hesitantly moved to the spot that Dark had motioned to, wondering what Dark wanted.

"H-Here? Dark, what are-"

Daisuke cut himself off because Dark really wasn't even listening to him. He instead seemed to be wrapped up in some sort of calculations judging by the look on his face. Daisuke knew that look. Dark wore it whenever he was thinking about stealing something or pulling some sort of prank.

It was then that realization dawned on Daisuke's face as he looked around, making sure there was nothing nearby that he was likely to trip over or fall into. When he saw nothing obvious, Daisuke tried to think like the phantom thief, but still came up with nothing seemingly significant about the spot he was in. If anything, he was unlikely to trip in this spot considering there was nothing nearby him. He was just standing in the middle of the empty floor...

Dark smirked at Daisuke's obvious efforts to not trip and therefore make a fool out of his clumsiness, but he apparently decided that his tamer's thinking time was officially over, becasue before Daisuke could even open his mouth to ask why he was standing in that very spot, the plan Dark had stolen from the computer was already in motion. He crossed the small gap between them and pinned Daisuke to the ground with a smirk.

Daisuke seemed to misread Dark's smirk as a triumphatn "You just fell again," smirk, because I all he could say given the compromising situation was, "Dark, that's not even fair, if you push me to the ground then it's really not my clumsiness that made me fall."

Something flickered in Dark's face when he started pouting, but the look was quickly ignored as Dark started speaking in a velvety voice, "Hey, Dai-chan, those stories gave me an idea."

At the mention of the stories, a blush crept into Daisuke's face, and Dark's nearly flirtatious tone was not helping the situation at all.

'_The stories…?'_

_"Umm…Dark?" Daisuke had asked nervously, approaching the thief as he rested on Daisuke's bed. Dark had opened one eye, but still remained where he had been laying._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Umm, well, Satoshi showed me this website and said we were...soulmates…" Daisuke managed to explain, still recovering from the shock of his previous encounter with Satoshi._

_"We?" Dark asked with a raise of his eyebrow, obviously wondering why Satoshi would tell Daisuke that he and Dark were soulmates._

_Daisuke nervously waved his hands in front of himself in a negating gesture, and Dark's smirking face fell slightly at Daisuke's obvious denial of that possibility, "N-No! Satoshi and me…"_

_"…" Dark sat up fully and gave his full attention to the wall in front of him as he considered the possible ways to kill Satoshi for tricking Daisuke like that. Daisuke, in all honesty, looked scared._

_"…Dark?"_

_"Show me the site," was his curt demand. Daisuke blushed again, looking at the floor for a moment. _

_"Well, there's a lot of…weird stories on it and-" Daisuke's attempts to keep Dark from seeing the site and laughing were cut off quickly by Dark's short tone. _

_"Show me the site."_

_"O-okay."_

_Daisuke remembered being shocked by Dark's lack of theatrics, and went to the nearest computer to pull up the site, typing in and then clicking on all the links that finally led to the stories that Satoshi had showed him._

_"T-there it is…" He said fearfully, motioning to the monitor, afraid to even look at the nasty stories again._

_"…" Dark had looked at the computer with a, well, -dark- look on his face until a few minutes later he had burst into laughter._

_"Dark?" Daisuke asked, fearing whatever would happen next._

_"Hey Dai-chan, go stand over there," Dark replied happily, still looking at the monitor, but light tone back in his voice._

So, what did Dark mean by the stories?

Then, Daisuke remembered, the stories about the kissing and the…things, and he blushed again, but those stories were about him and Satoshi. He didn't know what Dark could have gotten from the stories. Daisuke looked up at Dark, asking for some sort of hint, and was met by his laughing eyes.

"Say, Dai-chan, did you know that the stories weren't all about you and Krad's creepy tamer?"

Daisuke ran Dark's words over in his head before he got what Dark was hinting at and blushed as the full implications of Dark pinning him to the ground set in. Dark chuckled and captured his tamer's lips in a quick, playful kiss, before he sat back up, and Daisuke could see that Dark's smirk was back in full force. Blushing madly, Daisuke refused to meet Dark's eyes until the thief reached down and placed two fingers under his chin, practically forcing the read head to meet Dark's twinkling eyes.

"What was it that he said about soulmates, Dai-chan?"

And with another blush from Daisuke, the thief playfully kissed his tamer on the lips again, mulling over all the possibilities that Satoshi's site had brought. Some of them Daisuke wouldn't be ready for for a bit, but there were some very arousing ssettings to be explored. Pinned to the ground was only one of many possiilites; Dark figured he would try one involving an empty room at Daisuke's school next.

And with that promise in his mind, Dark also decided that he would send the site to Krad, who loved his ickle Satoshi-sama so much that he would try some under the section labeled Krad/Satoshi. That should keep the creepy bastard away from Daisuke; after all, Daisuke and Dark were soulmates.

* * *

Eh, I know, I put like no effort into it, but I just had to get rid of the idea, lol. 


End file.
